Elastomeric polymers are used in a variety of industries including tires and tire manufacturing. Butyl rubbers, for example, are used to make inflatable tire bladders that are used to support the interior surface of a tire while the tire is being cured. These tire bladders are typically re-used multiple times and are repeatedly inflated and deflated at high temperatures.